


[Cover Art] for "The Summer Boy" by Khorazir

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Summer Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460733) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/33230884606/in/dateposted-public/)

As a note about this image - it's not from the South Downs but more the woods I walk through on the way to Tesco here on the east coast in Suffolk. It was taken at the right time of year though. I do remember the 1987 gale; I was a student at Manchester Polytechnic and someone in my hall of residence warned me not to cycle in the morning after the storm hit. They'd heard on the radio about bus shelters being blown over and were concerned. I had slept soundly that night and not even noticed we were having a hurricane but I think we got off lightly in the north of England. The south and the Home Counties were a lot more badly hit and London came to a stand still apparently. 


End file.
